


The Flu

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the X-Files. CC and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by ymmat09.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, this is not part of the series.

“I’ve got the flu!” Jess moaned miserably as Dana arrived home expecting a different greeting after two weeks apart.

Dana was concerned about her lover’s pale and clammy appearance. She’d seen Jess hurt – seriously hurt – but she’d never seen her sick. In truth, even though they’d never discussed it, Dana had kind of assumed Jess _couldn’t_ get sick.

“Oh, Jess.” She felt her forehead and noted she was running a fever. “Let me make you some Tamiflu. I’ll be right back.”

Dana left and quickly returned. She helped Jess sit up so she could drink the medication, and then tucked her back under the covers after she lay back down.

“Sorry I’m sick. I wanted–” A round of coughing interrupted her. “I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

Jess watched her lover as she changed out of her business suit and into a t-shirt and pair of sweats.

Once she was changed the redhead turned to Jess. “Is there anything else can I do?”

Jess didn’t say anything, but Dana sensed there was something. She sat on the side of the bed and caressed a fevered cheek. “What is it, Jess?”

Jess felt like a big wuss, but it didn’t stop her craving. “Would you hold me?” she asked softly.

Dana smiled. “Of course. Scoot over.”

Jess moved over to make room for her, and she slipped under the covers with the sick woman. Jess laid her head on her shoulder and Dana wrapped her arms around her.

“How’s that?”

“Better…” Jess murmured as she drifted to sleep in the comfort of her lover’s embrace.

FIN


End file.
